


You Were My Sunshine

by fuyuhaji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Chapter 82, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post Chapter 82, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhaji/pseuds/fuyuhaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremin drabble. More Eremin to come, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Sunshine

I stood over his body, not wanting to believe my eyes. This was Armin… he couldn’t be dead.

I always believed I was going to have a life with him. Peace and quiet ocean waves at our doorstep. Maybe a couple kids, or a dog or something. Or a cat. Armin’s always wanted a cat.

He _had_ always wanted a cat.

I fell to my knees, the situation finally registering.

“A-armin.” I murmured, wiping at my stinging eyes. “Armin!”

I grabbed his shoulders. “Armin, wake up!” I started shaking him.

This couldn’t be real. “Armin!” I wailed.

He stirred, coughing up ash. “E-eren.” He whispered softly.

Tears started streaming down my face in earnest, nose running. “Armin. I’m so sorry. You’ve been the bravest of all of us, your entire life. I’m so sorry, Armin.”

He opened his crystalline blue eyes, trying in vain to focus on mine. “Eren…”

He chucked, wincing in pain.

“I’ve… I’ve always w-wanted to hear you s-sing.” Teardrops pooled in his eyes, resembling the ocean, his dreams shattered in his eyes.

I let out a broken sob, knowing well that this would only be worse than if he hadn’t woken up.

“O-okay Armin. I’ll sing…for you.”

I took a deep breath, trying to push back my tears and little whimpers that accompanied them.

He smiled weakly at me, grasping at my hand.

“Y-you are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

He looked up at the sky, seemingly at peace.

“My only sunshine.” I choked down a sob, my voice wavering. “You m-make me happy when skies are grey.”

“You never know dear, how much I love you.” I had to force out this line, unable to hold back my tears.

Armin met my eyes again with a weak grin.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” I sobbed. “Armin… don’t leave me.”

But alas, Armin’s grasp on my hand had weakened, and his eyes swam with tears.

 He whispered, eyes already closed, teardrops trailing down his face, melting into his hair.

 “I’m sorry. I love you too, Eren.”


End file.
